The Akatsuki
by itachi4everfox
Summary: A fanfic about the Akatsuki with Itachi Uchia as the main character and his life's in Akatsuki
1. Chapter 1

The Akatsuki

Itachi Uchia stood in front of his partner and the Akatsuki other then leader and Konan. "My precious partners first kiss has been taken from me by leader." Kisame wailed nonstop. "Well there's nothing you can do Fishy." Hidan taunted. From the other room the could hear Konan and leader yelling. "But but bu bu...". Kisame stuttered. "Wow and I thought we were weird." Deidara said about himself and Sasori. Tobi was sitting on the table across the room licking a lollipop.  
There was a loud scream from the other room. "Kakuzu help me!" Leader screamed. Kakuza stared ahead looking quite scared about himself going against the she-devil Konan. "Coming.." Kakuza muttered.

Itachi walked back to his room in the Akatsuki hide out. He sat on his bed and quickly got under the covers and went to sleep.

Meanwhile Pein had escaped and Konan had been locked in a spare room. "I'm going to see Itachi." Pein said as he walked to the Uchias room. The other Akatsuki went to the kitchen to wait for dinner with the Uchia or Konan cooked.

Itachi woke to hear knocking on his door. He quickly got up and opened it. "Hello my little love." Pein said softly. "Hi leader." Itachi replied. "You don't need to call me leader from now on everyone can call me Pein or leader." Pein said. "Ok then Pein." Itachi said quietly. "Is Konan still out there?" Itachi asked fearfully. "No infact because you are with me you get to stay with me." Pein said looking at the kitchen to hear cursing and see splattered spaghetti sauce on the wall. "Ok then." Itachi said accepting. "Also one quick favor love?" Pein asked looking terrified. "Yes?" Itachi replied. "Could you make the Akatsuki dinner until Konan doesn't want to kill you anymore?" Pein asked hopefully. Itachi nodded and walked out to the kitchen with Pein following.


	2. Chapter 2

The Akatsuki part 2

Itachi entered the kitchen and was horrified. Hidan was sitting on the table eating all of Tobis lollipops and was laughing at Tobi as he tried to escape Kakuza. Deidara was fighting Sasori to what seemed like the death with kitchen utensils he would need to wash those knives. Kisame was well... eating...fish food..

Pein grunted and the Akatsuki finally noticed they were there. "We were going to be having spaghetti for dinner tonight but Hidan proved us wrong." Itachi said pointing at the sauce on the wall. Hidan looked like he really didn't care. "So instead for dinner we're having take out...somebody go grab Konan." Itachi whispered the last part. Deidara went off to grab the enraged she-devil. "Ok everybody in the van." Pein yelled.

Itachi sat next to the window next to Hidan and Kakuza then the back row was Konan Tobi sasori and Deidara. Pein gestured for Itachi to come up to the front so he did and Sasori took his place. Konan glared daggers at Itachi. "Off to the fast food!" Hidan said excitedly. "Sense I'm in a good mood how about we go to a restaurant?" Pein asked. "Sure as long as pretty boy doesn't come.." Konan muttered from the back which instantly set off 99% of the Akatsuki except Tobi who didn't know what was happening.

"Shut up you ***** your just so sad that leader doesn't like you and your not his right hand person now." Hidan screeched. "Oh if that's so true then who is hm?" Konan asked knowing leader had no clue. "Well I guess... Itachi...and Sasori." Pein said. Konan got enraged. "Why pretty boy aging leader?" Konan screamed. Itachi just looked scared for his life. "And puppet boy to!" Konan screamed again. "Because Konan I like them both more then you and I love itachi so shut up and we're going!" Pein screamed back at her. After that the car ride was quiet.

Finally the Akatsuki arrived. When they all got out of the car they walked to the doors and to get in was a hassle Konan well walking in basically you could say bullied itachi just walking in to the fullest. Then sitting down was basically a pain for Pein. Itachi and Pein sat next to each other then next to Itachi was Hidan, Kakuza, Deidara and Sasori. Then next to Pein we're Tobi, Kisame and Konan (as far away from Itachi as possible).

When the waitress came let's just say she didn't have a very pleased look on her face it may not have been the best thing to see a bunch of very strong looking people in a small restaurant. "What is your order sir?" The waitress said looking at Pein like she was in love and glared at Konan suspecting they were together only to find that a raven haired boy glared at her. "Hm a hamburger for me and fries please." Pein said. "And for the rest of you?" The waitress asked. The rest of the Akatsuki ordered and waited for dinner to come.

The table was silent no one was doing much of anything but sitting and waiting. "So I suppose rooms will be getting changed hm pretty boy?" Konan asked Itachi who was quite startled because Pein was there leader. "Yes Konan they will itachi will stay with me and you will stay in his room." Pein hissed at her. Konan nodded and glared at Itachi.

Dinner was taking quite a while and the Akatsuki were quiet for another 5-10 minutes or so until Tobi interrupted. "Leader why is Konan moving out of you room and mad at Itachi?" Tobi asked using his good boy voice. "Err." Pein did not know how to answer this question. Luckily dinner came on time.

The Akatsuki quickly dived into there meal. "Why did I only get a hamburger?!" Hidan complained. "Because you never finish your food at least Kakuza does." Sasori answered. "Find fine..". Hidan muttered under his breath.

"Leader will we ever be taking a vacation?" Kakuza asked. "Yes in fact I was thinking why don't we go to a beach for about 2 weeks we can leave tomorrow." Pein said. Itachi nodded I'm agreement as well did everyone else. "Hm I disagree." Konan stated. "And why is that Konan?" "Because I don't want to go on a trip with some long haired pretty boy!" Konan exclaimed. "Well Konan I don't believe he wants you coming either so deal with it." Pein said calmly.

Within minutes the Akatsuki were done eating. They waited for the waiter to come and Pein handed her the money as he received his bill. They all walked outside to the car which was actually a huge van.

Pein sat in the drivers seat with itachi in the passengers and everyone else in the back. The drive to the base was quick and quiet. Everyone piled out of the van and went into the hide out.

"I expect somebody to clean the kitchen." Pein said looking at Konan. The other Akatsuki nodded and knew who was going to clean it. "Well I'll be going to pack now and move into a different room." Konan said even though she was supposed to clean the kitchen. Pein stopped her. "Konan I would like you to clean the kitchen. Konan glared up at Pein but agreed.

Soon enough Konan was moved to Itachis room and Itachi was in Peins room. Pein called out after everyone was packed that if they wanted to a movie would be playing. Itachi and Pein walked to the living room to watch the movie. A few minutes later everyone else in the Akatsuki did including Konan.

"What should we watch?" Itachi asked. "I don't know hmm Sasori you can choose." Pein said. Sasori nodded and picked a movie called jumanji. Hidan got up and turned the light off and made popcorn. Kakuza passed the popcorn and drinks around.

Apparently for criminals they were a very rich organization. Itachi sat next to Pein who pulled him in into a hug as they watched the movie. Konan sat and glared at itachi. Basically the movie was long and I mean long so everyone fell asleep in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The Akatsuki part 3

Itachi woke up to smell breakfast. "Hi Itachi!" Tobi screamed. "Hi Tobi." Itachi replied. Itachi stop up and walked over to the kitchen. In there he checked the time it was 5:30 am. Good thing when Akatsuki is leaving at 7:00am.

"Hello Hidan,Kakuza." Itachi said to the 2. The both nodded a greeting and continued doing what ever they were doing. Before he sat down at the table for breakfast which he still didn't know who cooked it he remembered to brush his hair such a pain.

Itachi went into Peins bathroom which apparently he had one in his room which was pretty cool most of the Akatsuki didn't have there own bathrooms. He quickly grabbed his hair brush and started to brush his hair it was quite messy but within in a few minutes it was brushed. He continued and got dressed for the day.

Itachi walked back out to the kitchen to see the entire Akatsuki sitting at the table eating breakfast. Itachi quickly made himself a bowl of cereal and sat down and started to eat.

In Konans room her and Kisame were plotting. "I have a plan Kisame so you can have Itachi and I can have Pein so what we have to do basically is I will show Pein a image of him kissing you or something and he will probably get mad and you get Itachi and I get Pein." Konan said taking large breaths. "Just one problem how are we gonna do that?" Kisame asked. "Photoshop." Konan replied. With that they agreed and walked out to see the team.

"Where is Pein?" Itachi asked. "Last I checked he's been waiting for everybody in the van for maybe a hour." Kakuza said. "Oh well I'm guessing let's go get in the van then." Itachi said. Sasori nodded. "Does everybody have there stuff packed?" Itachi asked. Everyone nodded or say yes. Soon enough they were all crammed in the van.

Itachi quickly slid into the passengers seat right next to Pein. "Hi beautiful." Pein said. "Hi Pein." Itachi blushed. "Hey how long is this car ride?" Hidan yelled from the back. Pein quickly checked "max is 7 hours shortest being 6." He said and sighed. A loud groan could be heard from all the members. "Well let's get this road trip started then." Pein said as he banged his head on the horn.

The ride actually went quite fast Deidara fell asleep hugging Sasori. Tobi was playing with toys Pein had brought along to keep him from going Madara. Everyone else was either Doug. Something with there phones or ipads or listening to music.

After 6 non-painful hours they were there. Pein pulled up into a parking lot in front of a large hotel. "Were here come on let's go I'm gonna go check us in." Pein yelled. "Mk." Itachi said as he got out of the van with his stuff. Pein quickly ran up to the front and checked them in.

There area was huge Pein checked out 4 rooms which was kinda insane but. Everyone was unpacked quickly. "Hey let's go explore the town there's a bunch of beach shops." Konan said quickly thinking of the plan which she would do today. "Ok." Pein agreed.

The Akatsuki walked over to the town which had bunches of beach shops and the ocean was right next to it. It was quite a small town though. "Cool." Itachi said. Pein agreed.

"We're should we go first?" Deidara asked. "I don't know we're do you guys want to go?" Pein asked. "How about a photo booth." Konan and Kisame said in unison thinking of the plan. "Hm ok." Pein said. So the Akatsuki headed to Konans and Kisames little trap for Itachi and Pein.

They walked around for a few minutes until finally finding the photo booth. Once they walked inside it wasn't crowded infact they were the only people there. The best thing photos were free. "How about we do partners with partners?" Konan said. Everyone nodded.

It went Sasori, Deidara and Tobi. Then Hidan and Kakuza. Then Konan and Pein. Then finally Kisame and Itachi.

But Konan had used her photoshop and the image for the came out as the 2 kissing. Konan and Kisame almost were so happy they almost started to laugh almost. Pein looked shocked the other Akatsuki didn't really care. The Uchia still didn't know what happened. So he was quite confused when Pein lifted him up and help him by his shirt.

"You little ***** you did this with him. I thought you ******* loved me!" Pein screamed at the little Uchia. Itachis eyes started to water but apparently Pein didn't care. "Get out of my sight Uchia brat!" Pein screamed as he dropped the Uchia. The Akatsuki walked away leaving Sasori,Deidara, Tobi the picture and Itachi.

Those 4 had become surprisingly good friends recently. Itachi curled up into a ball and started to cry. Sasori look3d at the image and could feel Peins anger. "Itachi no wonder he hats you you kissed Kisame!" Sasori yelled. "But bu I didn't ki ki.. kiss.. him." The Uchia stuttered. "I swear I didn't it must be photoshop." The Uchia stuttered. Soon the rest understood and comforted the Uchia.

Else were with the Akatsuki Pein had calmed down. "Hey Pein see what I mean I told you he was nothing also does this mean that you will love me again because I have always loved you." Konan said as she hugged him. "Yes Konan I suppose it does he is a brat and yes matter of factly I love you I love yo so much that will you marry me?" Pein asked without thinking. "OMG YES!" Konan screamed. The others just watched.

Itachi decided he dint want to share a room with Kisame so he stayed with his friends. The entire time they were waiting at the hotel the Uchia cried and cried non-stop. They heard a room or 2 away a door being unlocked and the Uchia quickly fell silent. "Hey Uchia me and Konan are getting married and your coming brat!" Pein yelled.

Itachi basically just fainted you could say that after Pein yelled that Itachi just fell down and passed out. "Crap." Was all Sasori could say. Tobi kept murmuring poor Itachi. Deidara and Sasori after a while just sat cursing at everyone else in the Akatsuki mainly Pein and Konan.

Soon everyone was called for dinner the 3 walked down the decided not to wake Itachi and just bring him food. They walked and sat down at the table with the rest of the Akatsuki excluding Itachi. Konan passed out dinner. "We're is the brat?" Pein snarled the question and Konan nodded. Neither of the 3 replied they ate there dinner. Pein as,ed again. "We're is the brat!?" He screamed this time.

Sasori stood up grabbed an extra plat of food for Itachi and said to Pein. "He's passed out thanks to you and that liar he did nothing the image was fake believe what you like." Sasori hissed at Pein as he walked to there room.

The night was peaceful and clam Itachi had woken up and eaten the dinner brought to him. It was decided that the Akatsuki would go to the beach including Itachi.

Itachi woke up the same time as Deidara. "Morning Deidara." Itachi greeted. "Morning Itachi." Deidara replied. Deidara quickly woke Sasori and Tobi so they could get ready for the beach. Everyone was ready soon enough Tobi brought candy for the 4 of them. "Let's go get breakfast I suppose..". Itachi said as the 4 walked off to the kitchen.

Itachi entered the kitchen and sat down. His friends sat next to him. Pein and everyone else just came in and sat down to eat. "Itachi we are gong to the beach and I expect you to come." Pain hissed. Itachi barely even blinked he didn't reply and continued to eat breakfast.

The Akatsuki left the hotel and walked down to the beach. Neither Pein or Itachi was going to go in the water so everyone else did. That left a incredibly nervous Itachi and a complicated Pein alone not a great combination. The 2 sat down as the other played in the water.

Itachi decided it would be best to keep quiet so he did. "Uchia I expect you to come to the wedding like everyone else." Pein said as he glared at the sullen boy. "I would rather not Leader." Itachi said as he introduced his as leader not Pein. Itachi 2as holding back tears he still loved Pein but at the moment Pein hated him.


End file.
